As mobile communications continue to increase, breaches of those communications continue to rise as well. In this regard, more sophisticated technology is being developed to intercept and monitor mobile communications. This is problematic for people value privacy to companies that allow their employees to use their personal devices to exchange confidential work-related information. Moreover, companies do not have a tool for conducting encrypted audio and video conferences. Accordingly, there is a need for end-to-end encryption for both audio and video calls, as well as audio and video conferences that are end-to-end encrypted amongst all participants of the conference.